A new life how would of thought
by Amu-Chan15
Summary: All amu waned was for her mother to get better she would do anything to get the money she needs to by the good medicine for her mother. So what does amu do to try and save her mother your just going to have to read the story and fined out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

i hope you all like this story so please in joy this story that i wrote and please leave some reviews for me.

Chapter 1

Amu POV

The winds outside were bitter. It was marking the end of the season but they were leaving harsh trails in their wake. I peaked through the slats of wood that was a sorry excuse of a window for the cold comfort compared to the harsh reality that lay within the shack we were all in. I turned and saw my mother lean over the poor excuse for a bed as she threw up once again today I lost count on how many times she had prior.

Her sickness came nearly a month ago. It gradually came from a cough that she felt would go away on its own – not to mention real medicine was a struggle to come by where we lived - to a full on taking over her life sickness. My step father was by her side, though by out of love or obligation was up for debate. I shed more tears for her. I wish I could stop but somehow I already knew that if the right medicine didn't get to her she wouldn't be with us any longer. She was always there for me but I didn't know what to do.

The sickness had taken her strength, her will to care about anything but the darkness that plagued her. She looked close to death's doors every day that passed. The medicine we scrounged for wasn't working. We could only afford at best the herbs from a practitioner who was kicked out of the medical field for outside practices that lead in deaths, but he was all we could afford. With that she was alive…but barely.

I had to do something as I saw her eyes glaze over. She was close to heaven's door I could feel it. One knock and she'd be there. I think stepfather saw it too. He seemed to resign by her side before leaving the room, "Watch over her. I will seek 'alternative options'." He left the small wooden home we had, if you could consider a one bedroom shack a home. When papa passed away due to sickness of the heart mama fell ill of heart herself.

I knew it was due to the loss of papa. She didn't want to live without him. He left her and me but I could tell the loose was to much. She loved me but losing someone so close to her hurt her terribly. Then step father, Nikaidou came around offering reprieve for her heartache and mental anguish. She took it heartily feed richly off the crumbs he gave her and for a while things seemed to be okay.

I didn't bother to hide the fact that he wasn't wanted but he made mother happy, and treated her well so I tolerated him. He was the same way when it came to me. Tolerated me. We were civil and that was all that could be done. It was all we could give mama and she settled for it, "Please…" I heard mama speak softly. I rushed to her side, "Don't talk mama, stepfather will be back with help."

I just didn't realize the help would come two hours later in the form of two men. I opened the poor excuse of a door and saw them both. I was weary of them until I saw stepfather coming in behind them, "Amu move back so the doctor can look over your mother." Feeling encouraged by the way the men appeared, well rounded, established, I left her side. It was over an hour before he came out of the room mama and step father slept in. I took my sleeping nights on a small, thin pile of cloth in the room where we normally ate.

It was all we had so I didn't bother complaining. Others outside where we lived in the small village didn't have even a roof or a small bit of clothing on their backs. We had food, bread and rice with water. Meat only came if step father caught a rabbit or pheasant. We had a roof over our heads when it didn't rain too harshly and we had clothes. Granted full of rips and holes from years of use but it was better than nothing.

"The sickness has spread into her lungs." The doctor stated. Not a drop of remorse in his voice as he walked out of the room. I could tell looked around the place as if it were a disease to be in the room. Clearly step father pulled him in from a far off village that was of good stock for him to care so little for human life. Odd since he was supposed to care the most for human life being in his position.

I worried for her, "Is there anything we can do?" I asked, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. My mother was my world. She taught me good values. She taught me how to always be respectful, helpful, and be independent. Of course her own independence seemed to leave her when Nikaidou came around. I vowed that I would never be that dependent on a male. "Yes there is." He looked over to the burly man with a grin on his face as he looked at me.

"And that is?" I asked, now suddenly afraid of what would be said. I suddenly wanted to scamper off like a fleeting rabbit away from an ugly wolf with sharp teeth. If I didn't know any better I'd say there was a small amount of drool in the corner of his mouth. I inched away from the large man. I'd rather stand closer to step father than him. I almost laughed at the irony since I could only tolerant Nikaidou.

"Amu you are of age now, 16...an age where a young pretty girl like you can come in handy." Nikaidou said in an uncaring tone. As if what he was about to tell me made no difference to him at all. "How?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions strong. I felt cold all of a sudden and wanted out of this room. I briefly wondered if I had left the door open. "As whatever we choose for you to be." The burly man said.

I shot him a look of disgust as he reached for me, "Touch me and I'll - " Nikaidou cut me off, "Getting them to agree to come down here was not easy Amu. Your mother needs the right medicine and he will only administer it if we have the money he will provide if he has payment from me." I couldn't believe my ears as he indicated from the doctor to the burly man. "You…" I was having a hard time answering this apparent shock, "You sold me…didn't you?" I demanded in a low tone.

I knew there was something bad going to happen tonight. I just didn't know what. Like livestock I was sold and to be bartered away. I should have seen this coming. Nikaidou disliked me so why not? I am nothing more than property for him to use to his disposal. It's unfortunate how we women are treated. Yet we don't stand up often enough to stop it. "It's time your usefulness as a female came in handy Amu." I shot a glare to Nikaidou.

"You've refused the hand of any man who tries to ask for yours in marriage and honestly even if you did except I would still have to waste money to pay them a dowry." He said it like I was nothing more than a burden, "At least this way I can rid myself of that loss of money and save Midori." I couldn't help but voice my opinion, "What if the medicine doesn't help?" he looked to me, "Then the rest I get from you will be money saved to take me away from this place." Did he ever love my mother?

"I hope when she gets better that she finds out what you've done and leaves your sorry ass." I tell him. I tensed, preparing to flee. However one look at my mother and I slump. She looks begging to me, as if I held the cure to her sickness and was holding it from her. I knew she couldn't hear what was happening but could sense I was holding it back, "She won't." Nikaidou stated. I looked to him, "You see as far as she know you 'volunteered' and begged for a way to save her and choose this path."

I wanted to call him out on his lies but also could not. She knows I'd do anything for her. So with my head held high I growled, "Let's get this over with." The burly man pushed me into a small horse drawn cart to leave off in. I sat back and felt panic rise within me but refused to voice it or act out, "We'll be going to my tavern to ensure your flesh has not been tainted before continuing on." I looked to him.

Anger in my voice, "Not that it's any of your business but I am not as worthless as I appear. I am still with my…" I looked away unable to finish off due to my own blush. I wasn't very vocal on my personal life or lack of as such. My virginity is something I promised myself would only go to the man that I loved. In the small area we lived in people were so poor that marriages did not happen. It was highly frowned upon but others understood, didn't accept but understood. It was just morally wrong.

"I believe you. Your reaction to such a trivial thing is true but I have to have you checked out for proof for my buyers. They have special needs and requests. Purity is HIGHLY sought after and very pricey. You should be glad. The money your step father gets from you will cure your mother." He stated, "You really believe that?" I asked, a sliver of hope that this wasn't for nothing, "Yes I do. I've seen that doc bring them back from worse than her so she's in good hands." He assured.

I looked to him, "You've seen this?" my question left an impression. I doubted him and he knew it, "The village we both came from has had a touch of that sickness pass through it a fortnight ago, he cured it within a week. The village is ever grateful and for such a thing turns a blind eye to my entrepreneurship." I looked to him, "You think you're father was the only one we have struck that deal with?"

I turned my head away, "He's my step father. Don't mistaken in calling him my father again." I warned. He merely huffed before forcibly turning my chin to look at him. I glared at him with anger, full force. "The people in the small village you come from will die off within a month without the proper care." It sickened me that they were so close to death. Some of them good people, some bad.

"Why does he not aid them to?" I asked. A corner of his mouth turned up in a near yellow smile, "Why work if you're not going to be compensated? We make bargains all over different villages and a hefty price to. its quite a profitable business we have. Desperate fathers or mothers that sell their children into my world." I could deny it but still, "He could just be nice and kind to a lady's mother and cure her." he smiled.

"My, my…you are so innocent to the world yet." I ripped my chin from his grasp. He snuck in closer. I felt my skin crawl. His hand touched my arm and I felt revulsion. I grabbed his fingers with all my might not letting him see all of my strength in it, "Do NOT touch me. I'm sure your 'clients' wouldn't want the merchandise to be tainted or damaged." He merely chuckled, "No but they will enjoy breaking you." I looked at him angrily.

"It's refreshing. They'll get a kick when they find that you are spirited. In fact they will take that much more pleasure in breaking you. You'll fetch a fine price not just for your father but for me as well." He laughed, I muttered some choice words beneath my breath as he leaned in again. I tried to hit him only for him to grab the offending hand, "You'll be eaten alive by the end of the week and a concubine by nightfall tomorrow night. So do whatever you like. It only entices some of them more. They want something delicate to break."

I spat at him, "Go to fucking hell you filth Cretan. And if you dare lay a hand on me again it will be the last hand you lay on a female ever." He laughed at my words and released me to myself as I sat in silence the rest of the way there. I made sure to avoid any bodily contact with him as we traveled through a great deal of terrain. I refused to let the tears fall from my eyes and let him see the weakness.

Hours later we arrived at a two story establishment. I was pulled inside to find the ladies of the night dressed in barely anything but is what they call outfits. Their chests nearly on full display as select ones grinned against the men while another waited on them, "These are my girls." I gulped and blushed at seeing such a display of flesh before me. The most I had seen was of myself as I bathed near a river bank at our shack. Or of mother when I was younger. This was all new to me.

"They are closer to the bottom of the barrel. Already whoring themselves out long before I got to them but in need of reprieve from hypocrites or those of opposition. They are here to do what they do best and under my guard. Provided they compensate me well of course. Where you're going will be where the most profit gets made." I was pulled to a door which I assumed lead upstairs only to get lead downstairs.

The lower leveled basement area held several well established men there. None that I recognized but then again I had never seen wealth before. Only in others descriptions. "One of them will own you by tomorrow morning. Come along." The burly man stated. I never did get his name, "What shall I name you?" I asked. "I'd prefer master but that will be the name you call to the man that purchases you. If he so chooses it." vomit rose in my throat.

I was lead into an area full of draped clothes. It looked close to a dozen or so of the formidable fabrics draped over the lines strew up. I couldn't get my bearings before I felt the coldness of the basement like area hide my exposed skin. I saw other women in there too but they appeared to be in another zone. As if waiting for it to be done with. "Get over there." He pushed me into a draped area, still visible to him. There was a young lady with short blonde up in a tight bun that came to me.

"Strip then spread your legs." I was about to protest when two more ladies came around. One brunette, same tightly wound bun, a bit heavier set and another blonde. The burly man never moved from his spot. He wanted to see the goods he was about to ship. "If you don't do as asked we will be forced to do so for you." Her tone held no compassion for me. My tongue could not help itself, "Might I suggest loosening up that bun on your head. Might improve your outlook on current situations."

She almost appeared upset but just imposed herself on me, "Are you defying us?" She asked me in a tone that spoke of no arguments. I looked to him and swallowed my shyness and pride over the matter. "No." with as much dignity as I could muster I stripped the essentials that I had and was nude before her, "Satisfied?" I asked. I covered my breasts up as she cold as steel, dropped down to her knees and checked me over. It was uncomfortable and a bit painful. The burly man I saw smiled, "Physical inspection is fine. She is of value."

"Good. Make sure she is bathed before giving the appropriate clothing. Then ensure she has a meal and takes care of things." He indicated. His hand movements gestured to know that if I needed to use the bathroom I could. "Want to make sure the product looks and smells nice for her new master. They wouldn't want to pay for rooting meat so why pay for stench of the flesh?" The burly man left as the ladies, or as I would love to call them, cold devils, lead me to a sectioned off the wall.

My clothes I was forced to leave behind as I was walked over nude to the wall. Fearing the worst I sent a prayer to the heavens above only to get water doused on me. I gasped at the cold feeling before turning around as ordered. Splashing more I shivered. Then a white powdery substance was tossed at my form. I knew not what it was only that it burned my eyes when I did not react fast enough to close them. They tossed me a towel before giving me a cover up as clothing and settling me into a small sectioned corner.

"This will be yours for the next few hours. Get dressed. Rest. Eat when food is provided. That is you're…" the rest of what she said got garbled in my head as I looked around and saw the five foot by five foot clothed up corner area. "Midnight tonight you will be sold, and morning when payment is made you will be sent to your new home. Attempt to leave and you will be whipped and lose your food till you're sold." She left with those parting words.

"Lovely." I went to sit on the small blanket over the hay when I saw a mouse leave from under it, "EK!" it startled me but no one seemed to care. I didn't dare speak out as from what I could see past the clothes hanging, other women were enjoying the food or sleeping soundly. Getting dressed I huddled my knees to me I kept reminding myself to relax, to calm down and that I was doing this for my sick mother. So when the cold blonde came back to pull me from my sleep I had noted that I hadn't even eaten my food.

At least I'm not in the cold damp corner any more. I thought to myself. Then I saw the men in the room where there was several other women. Maybe the damp corner was better….Well established, some drunk on the wine others looking bored. I looked away as the lady before me was sold for 300. The petite redhead was even smaller than me. She was of skin and bones. A leaf could blow her over. I could only tell because the slaves that were being sold at auction were nude on the stage.

If they didn't disrobe when ordered to they were stripped once up there. She was tossed her clothes once sold and escorted off stage by one of the women that worked there. Then I was pushed to her placement on stage. Trying to look as small as possible was not an option when the 'salesman' tore my robe that was covering me down and away. He was a seedy man that was amplifying the sale using my body.

I felt humiliated and disgusted. My pride was all that kept me from covering up. So instead I closed my eyes and hoped it would be done with soon. I ended up hearing two separate men calling out bids on me. I only looked to the younger sounding man. Gold blonde hair that went a little bit past his ears. He was dressed in fine clothing. Oddly enough as much as I wished for it to be him the way he looked at me was disturbing. I banished his image from memory, hoping the other man, whomever he was won.

"SOLD!" I heard the seedy man shout out. I saw the extremely happy look on a man of graying blackish, blue hair. His stature spoke of money and power. His clothes of a type of nobility that much I could tell. So I assumed I would be working in a castle. Moved from the stage I was once again put back into my corner where I ate the food with vigor. Bread and water. I was hungry so I didn't care. I feel asleep with tears in my eyes. My only hope was that the medicine worked on my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amu POV

I was shoved none too gently into a horse and carriage ride. I had no view of the outside since I was sitting between two other girls sold to the man. We sat across from him. "Where are we going?" the redhead asked, "To be my servants. Now no more questions. You're only thought from now on is to follow my bidding." I rolled my eyes and avoided his gaze. I had plenty of words for him but boded my time.

Maybe if I held out for a little bit and found a way out I could get back and make sure my mother was okay. I knew I'd have to stay on for a small amount of time. Maybe the graying blue head man would give me permission to write and check in on mother. If Nikaidou let her see the letters that is, "So what are our tasks?" I asked. He smiled at me, "First I will decide who gets what job." He looked us all over in a crude manner.

"You see I have a different level of services for my house. You…" he looked to the red head, "Your innocent no?" he asked, "Yes." She answered. He smiled and appeared to be mentally undressing her. She clutched the clothing she had to her person, "Good, I always enjoy breaking the innocent ones." He turned his attentions to myself and a girl to my left, "Now which one of you is an innocent?" I stayed silent. If neither of us spoke maybe- "I am not innocent. It's why I'm here." The brunette to my side broke.

He nodded, "Good. So that means you are the next innocent. I buy so many that often times I mix the whores up with the pure ones." I looked to him, a glare in my eyes, "Go to Hades you filthy mongrel." I growled. "That fire will be fun to extinguish." We arrived at a large estate where there were servants and maids all around. The few butlers there were much older gentleman, "Get inside." He ordered use. We got shoved into the estate through the front doors we stood huddled together.

The graying blue head man spoke to us, "My name is Aruto Tsukiyomi and this is my home. You try to run, you will be shot on site. Can't have something I paid a hefty price for leaving me so soon." We looked to him, "I have few simple rules. To the whore you will spread your legs whenever I deem necessary and do anything I ask of you." She gulped. He looked to myself and the red head, "Since the innocents are a one-time offer I will take my time in breaking you. You…" he spoke to the red head.

"I want to see you tonight. If your services are satisfactory you will be part of my whore collection if not…" he smiled arrogantly, "Well let's just say you better know something." I closed my eyes, my tongue couldn't hold, "Sir." He looked at me, "If we are innocent which we are how can we know if we are satisfactory? Would it not be a good idea to gain proper 'training' per say from the brunette to ensure we are satisfactory? I think a few weeks to ensure we are trained is in order."

It was the only excuse I could think of to stall him from taking the red head and myself before I had a chance to get out. He slapped me, "Question me again and you will receive ten lashes." He threatened. He dragged the red head only to be stopped by a few maids, "Sir you have a visitor." Tightening his tie he shoved her towards us, "Get them to their rooms and ensure they are given their duties." He told a nearby maid.

She escorted us to a room down the hall past the commonly used rooms and near the servant's quarters. In there were other women. "Here are you new clothes. Wear them at all times. He is very specific on ensuring you are not to be seen as anything but his toys." We were given garb that looked like ripped bandages. By the time we were dressed in them we felt completely and utterly exposed.

The wrap around our necks covered our breasts but barely, and the lower half only covered our pussy's and part of our ass. "How are we to prevent male guests from thinking we are free to touch when we belong to Mr.Tsukiyomi?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice. A blond haired girl came forward, roughly my age but had a snap to her tone that spoke of attitude, "LORD Tsukiyomi's guests are not allowed to see his toys unless he asks for you to be there as entertainment. You are not to make an appearance unless asked." Her tone held no argument.

Oddly enough it was a comfort. Less chances anyone would try to corner us for fornication. "Are we allowed to get special privileges after a certain amount of stay here?" I asked. The blond haired girl came to me, "Privileges?" I answered, "Yes, such as writing to our families back home." She gave me a grimace. "There is no way to get anything out past Lord Tsukiyomi. He owns you as well as the rest of the staff here. Now then, you belong to him and will do as he asks of you." I felt myself fall internally at that.

"For the innocents you will dance for him and his court but only he is permitted to touch you. The court is aware of this and as such will not do such a thing. The innocents will be the ones to serving him food whenever he asks for it. The whores…" She turned to the brunette, "You will give him anything he desires in the bedroom without fuss." The brunette stood strong but out of fear of the blond haired girl or just used to it I wasn't sure.

"You two are also to massage him when asked to and to make his bath and washing him when he so desires one. Are we clear?" the red head and I nodded, "Will it hurt?" The red head asked the blond haired girl. "The first time always does and with Lord Tsukiyomi...…" for a moment compassion and sadness was seen in her eyes, "The more you resist the more it will hurt." She went to walk off when I asked, "What do we call you?" she barely turned all the way around, merely her head to the side. "My name is Utau." She walked off.

Leaving us to our quarters I asked the girls with me, "And your names are?" The red head want first "Mine is Valintine." and then I look over at the brunette, "Yaya." She said, "My family sold me here to pay for my father's gambling debts." Valintine began tearing up, clearly not appreciating what had happened to ensure her father's debts didn't take his home. Her father chose material assets to his only daughter. It was despicable.

"I was pulled off the streets to become Lord Chiba's whore. He likes brunettes from what I hear for pure fornication." Yaya was disgusted by what she had to do but did it anyways to make her living. "How did you…" I was almost afraid to ask on how she got on the streets. Did she run away? Did her family sell her like Valintine's? Or was she here in the fashion I was, to save a loved one from disease?

"How did I end up on the streets? Simple. Parents died when I was young. The orphanage I was at got shut down thanks to his 'highness' and I use that term loosely as he's NOT on the throne but related to it in some fashion, believing it was taking his profits from his prized horses. I have been on the streets per say ever since. I ran to a whore house back at the age of thirteen for shelter during a stormy night." I was stunned.

"They were nice, they took me in and clothed and feed me. On one condition. That I would be a whore for them one day in the future and work as a maid until then. So I worked as a maid till I turned fifteen, then they taught me what I know now to have kept myself afloat and not be hungry. It's not preferred but the talents I have acquired give me the higher paying clients." She smiled at me, "Nice attempt by the way."

I looked to her oddly, "To get him to let me train you. You two will be lucky to not get bent over by the weeks end." I shuddered, "Perhaps he has many guests coming in to help avoid that for a bit of time." I tried. "Doesn't work that way." A new voice came in. A blonde with a shade darker then Utau comes walking in, "He takes pleasure in breaking his innocents before adding them to his collection. He will spend a week or two breaking one then go onto the other. It's not a matter of when but of who goes first." I huffed, not liking it.

"Were you an innocent?" I asked her, "Yes, and so was Utau. We've been here for over a year now. It's why we gained the small step of power we have to direct you to your quarters. Utau just dislikes when he brings in new girls. It makes her feel bad that he's going to rip away more innocence's from the maidens he purchases and that we can't do anything to stop it. She's seen others try and fail miserably." We nodded in understanding.

"So when she sees innocents like you next on the chopping block, it kills her a little bit inside." I looked away. Utau had seemed hardened but now it makes sense. She's seen Lord Tsukiyomi's cruel manner and has experienced it herself. The darker blonde collects herself. "But he will be having guests coming in tonight. One being his own son. Be on your best behavior if he asks for you. Valintine correct?" She directed her attentions to her.

"Yes?" the girl started to shake, "He's requesting your presence. In his quarters. A bath due to his long journey." Valintine looked torn between being terrified and relieved. No one knew if this was a good thing or a bad thing, "I will forewarn you, he does not confine sex to a bedroom. He will take you anywhere he sees fit to please himself." Valintine sighed and walked as slow as possible in the direction of his quarters. "By the end of the night she will be without her virtue. To bad…" the blonde stated, "Why?" I asked.

"Because, he has a taste for red heads. I have seen other red heads come through here and he has a habit of leaving pieces of their ripped hair on his bed. Or anywhere else. I've picked it up to many times to count. I still recall the last one up through here. He took great pleasure in taming her." I had to ask, "Where is she now?" the blonde looked to me, "She couldn't handle what he did to her. She wore fresh bruises from fighting back many times." She almost looked to be wistfully recalling the memory.

"So during one session she got him to hit her so hard she no longer had to fight." I closed my eyes as the blonde looked to me with knowing eyes, "She died." I clarified, "Yes, buried next to his horses that have fallen from mistreatment as well due to him. He is not a kind man nor claims to be. We are his property. Those that are new are treated no better than the horses. Those like us barely a step above." I wondered on the son if the father was so bad, "You mentioned the son was coming over. Are we to worry over him?" she smiled at my inquiry, "No."

I quirked my head to the side, "His son is cold and detached at times but has never once requested any of his father's whores or slaves. He finds it barbaric to have people in such positions. They do not get along. He only visits to make good appearances in front of the royal courts." I sighed in relief, "At least there's no worry over him requesting us prior to his father." I stated in relief. The girl giggled.

"Do not be in relief yet. After all once Lord Tsukiyomi is done with Valintine your next." I gulped, "Never got your name." I comment. She smiled, "I'm Rima. I'm also the one that will ensure you don't even try to escape. It's my duty here. And believe me I will follow through on it. It's nothing personal but if anyone makes it past the grounds of the estate I will be punished." It was made clear as day. "We will be sure to avoid that." I tell her.

"I'm not worried about them only you." I turned my head to the side, "Meaning?" she walked up to me, "You're the only flight risk here. We know why everyone is here. It's why you're after Valintine for removing your innocence. Lord Tsukiyomi is a cruel man when he wants to be. Plus your step father was nice enough to clue the person that took you of your insolence for any man that dares to tell you want to do." She stepped towards me.

"Its best that you learn now before the Lord of this house comes to you, men are our superiors in life. They control it all. They control our lives as well. So the faster your innocent mind learns that fact the better. His fun with you will be to break your feisty spirit then your innocent body. So be smart about it and don't fight back. It gives him more pleasure and if you want it to be quick then let him do as he pleases." Rima walked off.

It was several more hours later on when things changed. Valintine and I were taken to be shown how to properly dance for Lord Tsukiyomi and his guests of honor while Yaya was assigned to give him pleasure before a bath by myself was given. I myself was tired from the training in dancing. As long as I was in my own head space somehow I got the dancing down but if I concentrated to hard on it I messed up.

So when we were given free leave to go bathing I was happy. A big bathing room was what we were taken to. Like one large pool like bath. There were ALL of his 'women'. He had at least a dozen or so in here. Once we found Yaya we went to her. Disrobing we climbed down into the large copper tub and saw the cleansing agents we had. Mutton fat with the scene of flowers and for our teeth a cloth to rub gunk off.

Oddly enough I felt relieved to be able to bath. I hadn't had one in over a week now. Constant time caring for mother and the lack of a tub was a true test to that. There was however a nearby pond that I used at least once a week. I didn't often leave mothers side. "How are you?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, "I've had better encounters before. He thankfully was a quick client." She giggled, we didn't get it.

She saw our faces and giggled more, "You have so much to learn. If a man is quick it means you won't get your 'release'. Men who are fast are not giving to their partners. For the case of Lord Tsukiyomi his quickness is a blessing. He is not only quick but not in the least bit giving. He also finds it strange to be looked at in the eyes." She giggled more, "So I kept looking. It was priceless." We were shocked but smiled at the infectious laughter, "I'm sure not all men are like that." I defended.

"No your right. Some are very loving, tender, affectionate…" she leaned in to us, "Lord Tsukiyomi is none of those things. However for free room and board here and all you have to do is share your body…it's easier than scraping by doing the same thing on the streets." We nodded not truly understanding where she came from but understanding that she preferred here to there. I heard my name being called, "Amu!"

I saw Rima standing there, "Lord Tsukiyomi requires your bathing services. Get dressed in your provided garments and meet him in his bathing room." She left before I could protest. "Why do I feel like I'm walking to the guillotine." I muttered to myself as I dressed in the garb I saw only fit for a street dweller to wear. "Lord, I think a street dweller wears more." I grumble. I wore the small flat sandals to his rooms where I closed the door and called out, "Lord Tsukiyomi?" I heard a booming voice call back out to me as he walked out of the bathing room.

"It's about time." I blushed a few different shades of roses as he walked out with no clothing on, "I had to undress myself. Preposterous." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I walked forward, "I will aid in ensuring you are well cleaned for your guests tonight." I walked into the bathing room and found its luxurious atmosphere to be suffocating rather than relaxing. It could however have to do with him locking the room's door.

I steadied my nerves as I awaited him to get into the copper bath tub. It was steaming hot as I heard him sigh upon stepping in. Three quarters of him was submerged before he snapped his fingers, "Wash me." looking for the wash cloth he grinned evilly at me, "Its right in here." I gulped and put him to my back as I dropped to my knees outside of the tub and slipped my hand then my arm down the side of the copper tub looking for the elusive fabric.

His wet skin felt dirty against my arm despite him being in a bath tub. Once I found the rag I snatched it up and began using the bath water to keep it wet as I scrubbed his body down. First his chest to what I could see. Then his arms, hands, his neck before his face. "Not so rough. Gentle." He purred. Or his variation of a purr. I bit my tongue on the words that wanted to come out. I went to scrub his legs from the knee cap down to his feet when I heard, "Get inside." My blood ran cold.

The outfit I had on did NOT have any sort of prevention for him to slip into me whenever he wanted. His choice obviously. "Sir I think you need to get dressed to be ready for your guests." I suggested lightly. He grabbed onto me from my position by his feet. His left hand on my right arm he yanked me forward from my placement, "I want you inside this tub now." I shuddered and prayed for divine intervention. Even for just a short while.

It seemed as if that was answered in the form of Rima knocking on the door, "Lord Tsukiyomi your guests have arrived along with your son. He would like to speak with you." I was released as he angrily got out of the tub, "This had better be good." He muttered before wrapping himself up, "I wish for you to be present tonight in my bed in my room. Be there or face my whiplash." He ordered. "I'd rather face the lashings then let you fuck me." I muttered beneath my breath.

Apparently he heard me as before I knew it, he backhanded me making me fall into the dirty watered tub. "You will give me what I want. That virginity of yours will be ripped away tonight. I paid good money for it." I was to stunned to respond thanks to the hit I took. Once he left I couldn't help but state dryly in front of Rima, "Well he wanted me in the tub right." She rolled her eyes, "Your lucky the guests arrived early." I nodded knowing the truth of it.

"Come along and let's hurry. You have to dance with Valintine and two others tonight for the performance piece. Lord Tsukiyomi likes to give entertainment to his prestigious guests." It seemed like time whizzed by before I was placed in front of them. I went through the motions as I did before in getting ready. The outfits to wear for the entertainment piece were slightly different but not by much. I still felt extremely exposed. "Remember the steps?" Valintine asked me. I frowned, "Mostly…" I hoped. My heart began to beat faster in hopes that I would not mess up.

We were given veils to work with as we danced our way into the living quarters. Most of the men there were a blend of different Lords and Squires from around that much I gathered. It was however one that caught my attention. I drifted into my own little dancing zone unawares as I saw him accepting a wine drink from Utau proffered tray. I couldn't remove my eyes from him. He didn't look like the rest of everyone there. Dressed as nicely as everyone else I saw that his eyes met mine.

Midnight blue to my own golden ones. I had no idea that I ended up giving him his own dance nearly as I drifted away from everyone else. Our eyes connected and were unable to look away as he barely touched the drink in his hand. He looked as memorized as I did. His hair was a dark as the night sky. His eyes registering some amount of lust but mostly amazement. I was entrapped in his gaze right before Valintine pulled me away. I looked to her and found the rest of the gentleman there gawking at me.

Oh dear god had I done that bad of a job or had I been to obvious in my dancing around this mysterious man? "I see my son that you've met my newest flesh to be conquered." I looked up and found Lord Tsukiyomi behind the man he called his son. His hand clamping on the younger dark haired man's shoulder with intent. "Son?" I squeaked. "Yes, my son Lord Ikuto. A proud Tuskyomi." I gulped.


End file.
